Trouble on Ooku Prenopus 3
by NoneOfThisWorld
Summary: Rose and the Doctor land on Planet Ooku Prenopus 3, a planet inhabited by Drenarian, a species suspiciously similar to Quarians, (because I couldn't think of anything that would fit better). A fun trip turns into a nightmare when Rose get's scary news. This takes place well into the second series, but before Doomsday.


"Welcome to the year Twenty-six thirty-three. A not so distant future in a very distant universe. This is the planet, Ooku Prenopus 3." The Doctor turned his attention towards Rose, "So...what do you think?"

Rose was glancing around the entrance of the dome, taking it all in, "It's quite...clean...isn't it?"

"The Drenarian have very compromised immune systems caused by living in overly sterile environments for centuries. Hence the dome," the Doctor added with a gesture towards the dome. "Though it's not quite enough because they still have to wear their enviro-suits."

"Well, what about the guests? Wont our visiting here, get them sick. Especially all the places we've been to. We're bound to be carrying all sorts of germs," Rose suggested.

The Doctor gave a wide grin, "Clever as always," he winked.

Rose did little to hide the blush in her cheeks.

"Well, if you look over there," he pointed, "before we can even get in, we're sanitized then there's a quick physical and check up, then we're sanitized again and put into suits much like the ones the Drenarian wear."

"Sounds easy enough," Rose nodded. "Shall we?"

They moved on towards the first check point, but just before they were split into their separate sections, the Doctor gave another wink, "See you on the other side."

Rose reluctantly entered the sanitizing booth, similar to New Earth, the station took her by surprise. Everything came at her from different angles, showering her with different liquids and various powders of who knows what. A blast of warm air and the sanitation process was done.

She entered the next process, which was a little more personal. When she met the other side, the Doctor was already out beaming back at her, but Rose didn't return the smile. She was still in a state of shock. "It...it can't be...possible," she muttered, "I haven't..."

All emotion flooded from the Doctor's face, "Wha? What is it?"

Her eyes slowly traced up the pin stripes in the Doctor's blazer until her eyes met with his, "I...I..." tears filled her eyes, "I don't understand...it's utterly impossible. There's no way, I haven't even...never ever...not yet..."

The Doctor grasped Rose firmly by the shoulders, his eyes narrowed at her, "Wha? Wha is it Rose? You're not making any sense, what did you find out?!" he demanded.

"I'm pregnant," she simply stated.

The Doctor's eyes widened and his arms went slack at his side, "You're...what?"

"Pregnant," Rose repeated, "But it's impossible...I've never even...not with anybody."

"Our tests don't lie," a woman spoke from behind Rose. It was one of the nurses. "You saw it clear as day, on the monitor. Even got a picture," she added, handing Rose the photo, but the Doctor snatched it up before she could.

"Let me have a look at that." Slipping on his glasses he stared down at the photo, but his glasses weren't really necessary. With their technology, the photo was very easy to see, almost as if they stuck a lens straight into her tummy. "That's a baby," the Doctor muttered. "A real life human baby," he shot a look at the nurse, "But how?"

The nurse stared back at him in confusion, though it was a bit hard to tell through the mask of her suit, "I'm sorry, I assumed this was a planned pregnancy," she glanced between Rose and the Doctor, "Are you not the father then?"

The Doctor swallowed, trying to hide the slight pink that tinted his cheeks, "I uh...well...we haven't...no, but it's just as she said...she's still a...well you know..."

The nurse stared at the both of them for a short while before speaking up, "Would you come with me for a moment?" she asked before turning about, leading them to a different area of the building entrance.

Rose and the Doctor followed closely behind, Rose still in shock and the Doctor still examining the photo. "According to this photo, you've ought to be well into your second trimester, already, but you don't even show..."

Rose shot the Doctor a look, "Normally I think I'd take that as a compliment, but right now I'm too...I don't know..."

They walked in silence the rest of the way. For the first time in a long while, the Doctor was speechless.

"In here," the nurse said, gesturing towards a room. "We're going to properly examine you."

"Oh, then I should..." The Doctor stuttered, nervously.

"Don't go!" Rose pleaded, "I don't know what to do..."

The Doctor shifted his eyes, seeming a bit jittery, "I uh..but they're...probably going to...do things...you know," he leaned in, speaking at a whisper, "Girly things."

"But I don't want to go in alone," Rose bit her lip, averting her eyes, "I just...you don't have to be down near that...part, just up by me."

The next thing he knew, he was sitting at Roses side, keeping his eyes on her, "This is sort of awkward," he moaned.

"You're right, I should have left you outside," Rose sighed.

"Fascinating," the doctor doctor said, "You are still a virgin," she added.

"Ugh, do you have to say it out loud?" Rose whined.

"Sorry dear, habit of the doctor," she turned to a nurse, "Bring a monitor in here, we're going to have another look."

After fixing Rose's dressing's, the nurse and doctor left the room, the Doctor remained at her side.

"Doctor...do you think that they may have made a mistake?" Rose asked.

"Not sure...they're technology is quite advanced for this sort of thing. How did they find out the first time? What did they use?"

"I don't know, a sort of tablet thing an' a beam came out of it. Took a whole scan of me and then they congratulated me on the pregnancy. They told me we're both perfectly healthy," she shook her head. "Any chance someone else's readings might have interfered? Like maybe they got the wrong person?"

The Doctor was staring off into space as he usually did when he was deep in thought, "I'm still stuck on the how. If you're still a...you know, then how is it you're-?"

"Alright," the doctor said as she returned, nurse right behind her with an ultrasound machine. It didn't look all that different from Rose's time period, but a bit more flashy and sleek. "Lift your shirt, and don't worry, we warm the gel up so it won't be cold."

Rose did as she was told, but flinched slightly when the gel was applied, "I thought you said it was warmed?" she demanded.

"My mistake," the doctor sighed, "I grabbed the wrong one."

"It's ok," Rose assured her.

The doctor continued on with what she was doing. She placed a device against Rose's stomach and the monitor came to life. All eyes fell on the screen. Watching. Waiting. And there it was on the screen, as _clear as day_, as she had said.

"Dear God," Rose gasped, "There's really is a baby in there."

The Doctor stared at the screen, his face stark, "Yes...but how?" he inquired once more.

"Well...that's interesting," the doctor mumbled, as she increased the magnification on the monitor.

"What?!" Rose demanded.

"Listen for yourself," she replied before turning the sound on the monitor allowing the constant thumping of heart beats flood the room. "Hear the louder stronger one? That's yours, Rose, but in the undertones, the faster paced one, that's your baby..."

"Oh...? But what's so-"

"Two heart beats," the Doctor interrupted, "One baby two heart beats," he mumbled. His face remained unyielding of just what he was really thinking.

"Exactly," the doctor agreed, "Impossible in an human to contain two hearts. I mean, I've met other species with five, but never a human with two. Actually I don't think I know any species with just two h-"

"Time Lord," the Doctor interrupted again. This time his voice shook a bit with anger. "Time Lords have two hearts."

Rose bit her lip, eyes watering with fear and confusion. The Doctor had never shown any hint of even wanting to be with her in that way. At least non she had noticed, accept for the occasional hand holding, but even that seemed to have little meaning to him.

"HOW!" the Doctor demanded again directing his attention towards Rose as if accusing her of some sort of crime. His features softened slightly, but his temper didn't waver. He stared Rose down for a bit longer then rose from his seat, storming out of the room.

"Doctor!" Rose sobbed, tears streaming her cheeks. "I didn't do anything, I didn't even know."


End file.
